


Bad, But Feels SO Good

by Otaku_Girl2176



Category: One Piece
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Girl2176/pseuds/Otaku_Girl2176
Summary: A new kink dropped by.It doesn't want to leave.Not that Marco or Ace are making an effort to make it leave.Warning: Omorashi
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 28





	Bad, But Feels SO Good

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, but HAPPY NEW YEAR AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR SWEET CINNAMON BUN PORTGAS D. ACE!!!🥳🥳🥳

January 1st is a very special day for Marco and Ace. Not only is it New Year's Day, it is also Ace's birthday. To top that off, it's also their anniversary day.

Today marks their 3rd year anniversary together and they were already living together at this point. But more was still to come...

...

..

.

Marco was jittering with nerves and excitement. Today's the day. He's gonna propose to his one and only fire today.

January 1st was already an extremely special day, but he wants to make it even special.

The drive to their picnic destination took an hour and 45 minutes, but they practically talked the whole way there, so it only felt like minutes.

They ate under their tree, one that had their initials carved in with a '+' sign in between inside a heart. They fed each other and kissed, loving in each other's warm embrace.

January's wheather was cool in the Grand Line, there was no longer any snow, odd as that sounds, but that's whether in the Grand Line for ya.

After breakfast, they cuddled together and rested for an hour, before Marco decided it was the perfect time to pop the question.

"Ace?"

"Hmm?" The younger hummed in Marco's arms.

"Keep your eyes closed, and don't move, yoi."

"OK? Why?" Ace asked, smiling.

Marco kissed Ace's forehead after he got Ace to stand, hands over his eyes, "You'll see, yoi."

Marco went somewhere for a few seconds, before he got on one knee, hands behind his back with a little jewelry box clutched tightly in them. "Alright, open your eyes, yoi."

Ace did so, and took in Marco's position. His eyes widened and his breath hitched, "Marco?"

"Ace, yoi... My one and only fire, love of my life." Ace blushed at Marco's words, "I've known you for three years now, I've seen so many of your quirks and came to love them all. Especially how you love choking on my cock, yoi." Ace couldn't help but laugh at that, gods, Marco's fucking perfect! "But I want to learn more. Call me greedy, but I want to learn everything about you, I want to spend my whole life with you, Ace, yoi." He brought the jewelry box in front on him, "So, Portgas D. Ace," he opened it, showing a gorgeous ring made of gold, simple, just how Ace likes it. "Will you marry me, yoi?"

Ace felt so happy at that moment, it was fucking perfect! Except...

"Fucking hell, Marco!" He marched towards his bag two steps away.

"Ace?..." Marco called out, worried. He was hoping and... Honesty expecting a "yes"...

But Ace came back two seconds later with another jewelry box in hand, he opened it to show it to Marco, in it, was a ring... It looked pretty much identical to the one Marco has in his hands, and they both laughed in canopies of joy at the realization, "I was gonna propose first!"

"You're just mad I beat you to it, yoi!" They laughed some more.

"Yes Marco, if it wasn't clear yet... I love you, and I want to spend my life with you." They kissed, feeling pure joy and adoration for and from each other. Marco took the ring from his box and then set the box down, afterwards, he took Ace's hand into his own, and pushed the ring around Ace's ring finger.

The sight of it fitting perfectly around his beloved's finger brought a new warmth to Marco's heart, and he radiated in it.

"Now your turn!" Ace smiled. Marco gave Ace his hand. "No, silly! Stand up first!"

Marco was confused by that, "What? Why, yoi?"

"'Cause I'm gonna propose to you next!" He got Marco up, kissing him, before getting down on one knee, "After all, everyone deserves to be proposed to. And to me, that especially means you."

Marco's eyes teared, _'Fuck, how did I get so lucky?'_

"So, Marco Phoenix Newgate. The only pineapple I want to spend the rest of my days with," Marco rolled his eyes at that, "Who can keep up with my eating habbits, narcolepsy, and family. Who I'm so damn grateful and lucky to have met." Eyes softened at that, "Will you do me the great honor, of marrying me?"

"Yes! Fuck yes, yoi!"

They both laughed tearfully and Ace wasted no time slipping on Marco's ring. They then kissed again, deep and passionate before hugging, whispering "I love you"'s into each other's ears.

They eventually went back to cuddling under their tree, both looking at each other's rings and enjoying the new weight on their fingers.

'A. Fire. My love, Mine.' Was written on Ace's ring, while 'M. Forever. Yours.' was written on Marco's. They both love them so much, and expressed it in tight cuddles.

Some time later, Ace fell asleep, leaving Marco alone to count his freckles.

A sudden strong gust of wind alerted the blonde that a storm was coming, so he woke his now fiancé up and they both packed and drove off.

Ace was still sleepy for the first 20 minutes of the car ride home, as the first droplets of rain descend from the sky, but he woke up more after that time passed. He... Had to pee.

Even after three years of being together, everything related to the toilet except for showering was embarrassing to Ace. Which is pretty stupid, since he practically grew up in a jungle.

Or maybe that's why. He's never really had to go, "teacher may I go to the toilet" before. He always held it till he got home since middle school, he can do it again for this car ride. It'll only take about... An hour to get home anyway.

He can hold it. Even after drinking so much water... And not going before they left Marco's family manor...

Yeah... He can hold it...

...

..

.

Or not...  
Only 40 minutes into the car ride and Ace is wiggling every so often trying and failing to get comfortable, it was borderline impossible when you have a full bladder. _'Fuck I should've went before we left...'_ Ace thought.

The first rest stop out of three had passed them 15 minutes ago, and the second one was coming into view, Ace could just tell Marco to stop there... _'Just gotta say it... Say you need to... Pee... And...to stop... Fuck I can't. No! I have to say it!'_

"You alright, yoi?"

Ace jumped at the sudden question from the blonde, "Y-yeah!" Ace replied, cursing himself mentally for shuttering.

"You sure, yoi?"

Ace nodded. _'The fuck are you doing?! The next stop is another 20 minutes away!! You're about to fucking burst! Just say it!'_ Ace gulped, "Um... Marco?"

"Yeah?"

"I..." Ace paused, blushing. _'I have to pee, JUST SAY IT!'_ "Never mind, it's nothing, haha!" _'Andddddd there it goes... Fuck.'_

"You can tell me if there's something bothering you, yoi." Marco told him in concern.

Ace gulped and opened his mouth but gasped instead, " _Ah- fuck!_ " A wave of desperation swept him, it was the first time he has ever felt it, and he never expected it to feel so... _Weird..._

"Ace?!" Marco called out in concern, he can't pull up anywhere, both sides if the lane was concrete walls for at least another 10 minutes.

Ace made a little "Mmm-.." Sound before panting.

"Ace, what's wrong, yoi? I can't pull over, are you in pain?" Marco glanced over worriedly but his eyes were on the road as soon as he did. He hoped nothing was wrong, Ace didn't seem to be bleeding or anything.

"I-" Ace took in a breath, the earlier wave subsiding, "It's OK, it's nothing, sorry."

Marco frowned, "Ace, what happened? Are you hurt anywhere, yoi? I'll drive straight to the hospital, what's wrong, yoi?"

Ace felt embarrassed, but guilty at the same time, _'Look what you fucking did! Marco's all worried about you. Just fucking tell him already, stop being stubborn!'_ "I... It's not that, I'm not hurt or anything, promise."

Marco calmed slightly at that. "That's good, what is it then, yoi?"

Ace wiggled in his seat, his thighs pressing together and his hands clasped in front of him. He opened his mouth, but closed it, blushing. _'I have to pee...'_ Ace thought. _'_ _Fuck if only we could like... Telecommunicate...'_

"Ace?..." Marco called out when he took too long to answer.

Ace gulped, "I... Have to go..."

Marco frowned, "Go where, yoi?" His eyes widened, "Hospital?!"

"N-no!... Not that... Um... You know... Go..." Ace tried, wiggling more.

"I don't think I understand, Ace, yoi." Marco glanced at his lover. To him, Ace looked uneasy, he was really worried, Ace normally doesn't make a peep when he's hurt.

Ace made a whining sound, which worried Marco even more, Ace **never** whines.

"I... Damn it... You know... I-" Another wave, _"Ahh! No, mm..."_ Ace panted, squeezing his thighs together thighter, "I have to go!"

Realization hit Marco like a bullet train. _'He... Has to pee?'_

" _Mmmah! Nnn..."_ Ace wiggled more, fighting the wave. He panted more when that wave subsided, but that one was a hard one, it left him slightly teary eyed and holy **hell** the sounds he makes!

Marco gulped, _'that was cute.'_ He thought. Now that he knows it's nothing serious he actually starts liking the sounds Ace was making, wiggling uneasy beside him, so _desperate_ not to wet the chair... "I... Can't pull over, yoi."

Ace made another whining sound, "I know... Should've said something earlier..." He mumbled.

A bump on the road made the car jerk suddenly, and Ace had to squeeze himself to keep from leaking. " _Nmm! Ahhh nono, fuck-!"_

Marco blushed slightly, Ace **never** makes these high pitched sounds in bed, always opting to hide them, bury them in his pillow of bit his lips or fingers. It was rather arousing to say the least.

Ace couldn't keep still, it was as if all the liquids of the day were trying to force their way into his bladder and out... It didn't help at all that it was pouring rain outside, but didn't hurt. Almost feels nice. But he fears he'll wet the chair, and it'll be so hard to clean... Not to mention the smell it'll make after it drys, _'fuck please stay in... Please don't come out...'_

The last stop was a kilometer away, so there was hope for Ace yet, but...

"Marco?" Ace called out when the car didn't slow down or switch lanes. Another wave of desperation hit, "Mar-ah _h! Marco! Hah... Mmmn... Hehaa..."_ Ace squeezed and wiggled, pressing down. He felt the _fullness_ and shivered, tears at the corner of his eyes.

But they were driving pass the stop! "Marco!! I have to... Go... No, stop..." But Marco still drove past it. Ace whined again, shifting his legs, eyes longing for the blue male sign on the wall, "You're being mean..."

That's when Ace noticed Marco's knuckles were white on the steering wheel, and a noticeable bump was discretely on his pants in a certain place... Not to mention the slight flush on Marco's otherwise poker face.

Ace hesitantly moved to touch the bump with his right hand, and sure enough... "You're half hard?"

Marco gulped again. He can't denie he's turned on, not when his traitorous dick is giving him away.

"But why- _ahhh!! Nnn, f-fuck not again-"_ Ace's breath hitched. " _P-pull over... Please ahnn..."_

But again, Marco acted like he didn't hear him and continued the drive, there was no way the blonde was going to pull over in the rain anyways.

It was only thanks to Ace's control that he hadn't leaked yet, but that control had a limit. "M-Marco, please! I have to... To..."

"Hmm?" Marco _finally_ hummed, "What is it, yoi?"

 _'Fuck he's acting dumb!'_ "You know...!"

"How can I know if you don't say it, yoi?"

Marco normally only does this during play, when he wants Ace to beg for his cock inside of him, for him to ram his brains out. So this is a first, and Ace shivered, whining more. "I have to go..."

"We're in the car, yoi. Go where?" Marco asked, he knew exactly what Ace meant, unlike a few minutes ago, now he was just playing, enjoying the whines and pleas.

"You know..." Ace wiggled more as if to prove a point.

"I'm not a mind reader, Ace, I'm afraid you'll have to tell me or I'll get the wrong idea. Do you want to go to the park? The zoo? The waterfall maybe?" Marco gripped the wheel tighter when Ace's breath hitched.

"Mean! No, don't- _Nnnah! No-"_ Ace felt something pushing into his dick, something wet, and it pressed against his walls. Ace whimpered, trying to keep it there and not anywhere else, it was just a small spurt, but he didn't want to risk it. Sweat started beading on his temples as he fought the wave, and panted after it was done. He had held his breath so his face was flushed. "Don't talk about water or anything related to it...it's already raining..." He said, voice rougher and pitched higher than normal.

"Hmm? But why, yoi? Are you thirsty?" Marco asked, his voice on the other hand, was even. Fucking bastard, he knows what he's doing.

"No..." Ace whined. That's the last thing he needs.

"Fuck you sound so good, yoi." Marco admitted, voice rough and husky, making Ace gasp and shiver, head turning towards Marco.

"I... You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Ace pouted, frowning.

"Enjoying what, yoi?" Ace whined more.

"How long more till we reach the manor?" Ace asked hopefully.

Marco made a thinking noise, "We need to get you something to drink first, yoi."

"No!" Ace pleaded fearfully, "Fuck no, Marco I can't, I'm gonna burst, no, please just drive straight home, I- _Ahh, fuck no... Mmmm please, just...nn- Drive home, I really gotta go..."_

Marco's pants were straining, he was only kidding, it'll only be another 10-15 minutes till they return, but he's not sure if he'll let Ace go once they're back. Call it mean, but this might just turn into a new dirty kink for him. "I'm kidding, yoi. We're almost home."

There should be no one else at the manor except for pops and Stefan right now, so luckily for Ace, he won't have to waddle in front of anybody. That in itself is arousing, Ace too desperate to walk properly. It's almost like that time Marco made him walk with a plug in his Ass, only then, Ace wasn't nearly as desperate for something.

They stopped at the only red light there was on the way back, and Marco's hold on the steering wheel loosened, his knuckles regaining their colours again. He took his eyes off the road and placed them on Ace, who was leaning against the door, back still on his chair, his left hand held him in between his legs while his right was squeezing his left arm, he was biting his lips, face flushed, eyebrows furrowed slightly and staring back at Marco with tears at the corner of them, almost spilling over. Marco gulped, reaching a hand over to wipe the tears. Ace's skin felt hot as he closed his eyes, allowing the touch. Marco's ring glinted in the light, and gods does Marco enjoy the sight. He wishes he had a camera to capture this moment, but he can only save it to memory.

**_++_ ** **_Ace's POV_ ** **_++_ **

_'I'm gonna die...'_ I thought as I felt Marco's hand on my face. He's wiping away sweat and tears and I'm so close to fucking crying cause I... Leaked...

It was only a bit, it feels like a bit, but I don't think I'll last till we reach our room. The manor is big, and our room is three flights of stairs up... I'll lose control... I'll piss myself on the stairs if not on this chair...

So why...

Why does it feel good?

The light turned green, and Marco's hand went away, I opened my eyes again and shivered when the car started moving again, a small wave hit me and I moaned, I can't denie it anymore... It actually feels good when you take away the fear. "Marco..." I called out, panting from the earliest wave, he didn't respond, but I know he had heard me, "Feels good..." I stated, sighing.

I saw more than I heard his breath hitch, and I enjoyed being the one to had done it. I smiled, it's nice to know I'm not alone, who knows... This might become a kink of ours if we let it.

.

..

...

We got back! We actually made it back without me wetting the chair!!  
I felt so glad, I might just make it without pissing myself.

Marco drove into the manor and parked... A little further from the door than I'd like... "Marco..." I accused.

He acted like he didn't know what he had done which was complete bull shit! I made it back, and yet my next challenge just **had** to be my own fiancée!

"Traitor..." I muttered. I looked around, glad to see only 1 other car there that belonged to pops. Which means no one was here yet. It was still pretty early, not to mention still pouring cats and dogs, but meh. Lucky me I guess.

Or... Fuck why did I want to get married to this sadistic bastard again?

Marco fucking turned me by the shoulders for a kiss after I had unbuckled and just as I was about to grab the door handle, "Wait, yoi..." He whispered on my lips, "Let me kiss you before this moment ends."

Oh right, that's why I married him. Because I'm in love with this cocky piece of romance... Fuck...

++ _ **Third Person's POV**_ ++

Ace kissed Marco back. The blonde unbuckled his seat belt and reached over to cup Ace's face in his hands. They made out for almost a minute before Ace's eyes squeezed shut at the strongest wave of desperation yet. He moaned and rushed, "Wait!! _F-uck! Nnn... Waitwaitwait!!"_ It took a moment for Ace to calm down and stop panting, but then Marco attacked his neck and Ace ended up spurting just a bit, "No fuck! Mar-ahh _h!! Nno! I-no-"_

Ace grabbed himself, feeling on the brink. He knew he wasn't going to last, "What do you want, Ace?" Marco asked as he nibbled on Ace's collar bone, "What do you **need** , yoi?"

"I-" Ace's breath hitched, more pee pushing itself into Ace's shaft, Ace just barely keeping it back. "I can't, Marco I'm gonna..." Ace paused, before whining. _'I can't fucking say it...'_

"Gonna what, yoi? Pee yourself?" Marco asked, moving to stare at Ace's red face.

Ace's eyes met Marco's and he shivered, closing them and looking away before nodding.

"Hmm... Let's get out then, yoi." Marco said and before Ace could comprehend what he just said, the blonde was already out, closing the door and moving to Ace's door.

Marco had no umbrella what so ever, and was already half soaked when he knocked on Ace's door, who moved so it could be opened, "Marco what-" Ace tried, but Marco grabbed his arm and pulled him out none too gently and slammed him on the back door, closing the passenger seat door. Ace yelped and grabbed himself, but a long spurt had escaped him. It only brought along new desperation and that accompanied by Marco's rough treatment felt too good, Ace couldn't help but bite onto Marco's coat.

It's actually pretty damn stupid of them to be outside while it's raining in January, but fuck them, they do dumb shit when no one's looking.

"Let it out, yoi." Marco whispered into Ace's ear.

Ace desperately shook his head.

"Trust me, yoi. Spread your legs and relax." Marco placed his left hand on Ace's back in a one arm hug, while his right was on Ace's hands in between Ace's legs. They were already soaked from head to toe in rain water.

Ace whined, but did as told. He let go of himself to cling both arms on the back of Marco's coat as he moved to spread his legs, "Don't be mean..." He said loud enough for Marco to hear, before he relaxed and opened his flood gates.

Warm pee gushed out of Ace, warming up his pants and traveling down his legs.

Marco's hand felt warm and he knew Ace was letting go.

Ace clung tighter onto Marco as he let out a releved sigh, feeling so much better. He buried his face in the crook of Marco's neck amd enjoyed the flow.

Even with the loud thuds of the raindrops all around them, the two can still hear the hissing of Ace's pee. Ace was slightly embarrassed about it, but he felt better when Marconibbled his ear and whispered prases into them.

"That's it, yoi. So good for me, my sweet fire. More, let it all out, yoi."

Ace was done in a minute, but they stated in that position for at least another, until Ace's pants became cold again and his toes uncurled in his boots.

"Let's go, yoi." Marco led Ace towards the manor, holding Ace close and his hand tightly.

The evidence of what they were doing were being washed away by the unrelenting rain.

It was coming to noon when they entered the manor, oyaji's laughter was heard from the living room as well as his favourite comedy TV show. Marco called out to him, telling him that they were back and that they were going to the showers as well as to be careful of the wet floor.

They both made a bee line for their room, after oyaji welcomed them back and said he'd be careful. They walked on the very side of the stairs to keep from wetting the whole stairwell and rushed to their shared bathroom in their private room. Marco got the tub ready while Ace got the towels.

"You alright, Ace, yoi?" Marco asked, he was worried since Ace had been quiet.

Ace nodded, "Yeah..." He said in a breathy voice, "Just... Wow..."

"Good wow, or?" They started taking their clothes off, placing them in a basket to wash.

"Good wow, definitely good wow." Ace smiled.

"That's good, yoi." Marco turned on the separate shower, allowing the water to warm up, it only took a second. He took Ace's hand in his and pulled Ace over to the showers, and they kissed under the spray of warm water, warming them up again.

"But," Ace stopped, "Was it honestly good for you?" He asked, hesitant.

"I came in my pants, yoi." Marco stated.

Ace blushed madly, "Really?!"

"You don't believe me? You can check, yoi." Marco gestured to the blue basket that held their dirty clothing.

"Nah." Ace voiced, "I believe you." He burried his head in the crook of Marco's neck again.

They started washing each other's hair and got in the tub afterwards. It was just big enough for the both of them, and they stayed there for 10 minutes before Ace muttered, "We still need to dry the floor..." Sleepily on Marco's chest.

Marco hummed in acknowledgement, kissing Ace's damp locks, "Let's stay a minute longer, yoi."

"Mmkay..."

"Ace?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy New Years, Birthday and anniversary, yoi."

Ace laughed, "Happy New Years, anniversary and oh no we found another kink day, Marco."

Marco too laughed at this, "So we're making that officially a kink, yoi?"

"Yup, and Marco?"

"Yeah, Ace?"

"I love you."

"Love you more, yoi."

"Not plausible."

"I love you so much I'll let you win this round, yoi."

"Now that's true love right there."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, stick around if you liked that you dirty, dirty fujo/danshi😏  
> 'Cause I'm SO into omo and have too many ideas.
> 
> HAVE A GOOD YEAR!!!  
> AND DON'T FORGET TO DRINK WATER!!


End file.
